


something like magic

by cheinsaw



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheinsaw/pseuds/cheinsaw
Summary: i'm back binch...shit this out real quick while listening to mindless self indulgence at 4 am. better translations in the future will probably destroy the integrity of this fic but it's some lesbian tenhimi content and thats what matters





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back binch...
> 
> shit this out real quick while listening to mindless self indulgence at 4 am. better translations in the future will probably destroy the integrity of this fic but it's some lesbian tenhimi content and thats what matters

 "I like you."

The words are out of her mouth before Himiko even registers that she's speaking. Oh, she's done it now - how many times had she tried to rehearse her confession? How many times had she daydreamed about the perfect setup to pull it off? And it just... came out, just like that.

"Ah?" Tenko's just sitting there on the floor of Himiko's bedroom, frozen in place, a deep blush creeping up her neck. "H-Himiko-san is--?"

"I'm sorry," Himiko mutters. She knew she shouldn't have said anything.

"Tenko is soooo happy!"

Happy? Does that mean...

Himiko is suddenly crushed into a strong hug, with Tenko sputtering and laughing in her ear. "Tenko thought, Tenko thought Himiko-san would never like her back," she says, and it almost sounds like she's crying.

"So it wasn't a joke?" Honestly, Himiko could probably cry too.

"Never," Tenko says. She pulls back, and for a brief second Himiko can take in the sight of her shimmering eyes and her smile and _god_ , how wonderful it is, before Tenko's kissing her.

The second their lips touch Himiko knows, knows _this is it_ , and she's never felt more alive. Their noses bump, and Tenko's mouth is pressing on hers too hard, and it's messy and awful and perfect, and it breaks all too soon.

Himiko only needs to see Tenko's flushed face and wide eyes for a second before she dives into Tenko's lap, hands on Tenko's shoulders and mouth angled softly against Tenko's. Her hat is knocked off, but somehow she can't bring herself to care. Tenko pulls Himiko in close by the waist, but it's not close enough - Himiko just wants to kiss her so bad, keep kissing this wonderful bright girl and forget about the killing game and the horrors of the world and everything around her except Tenko Chabashira.

"I don't really know what I'm doing," Himiko says when they pull away once more. Her embarrassment is so heavy it's palpable, and yet she's smiling so wide it hurts.

"That's okay!" Tenko seems just as flustered, judging by her huge blown pupils and her shaky hands resting at the small of Himiko's back. "H-Himiko-san is doing fine."

"Uh..." Himiko starts. This, too, wasn't part of any of the elaborate confession scenarios she'd thought up, but it's now or never. "Would you... be my girlfriend?"

Tenko's squeal of excitement could pierce a lesser being's eardrums. "Yes! Yes, yes, definitely yes!" And then she's crushing Himiko into another kiss, and she tastes like tea and something floral, and they're both smiling.

 

When Himiko goes to bed that night she drifts off in a dazed euphoria. She can still smell Tenko on her clothes and skin, can still feel Tenko's hands on her waist and Tenko's lips on her mouth. She thinks of Tenko picking her up and carrying her around, Tenko holding her hand, Tenko simply being by her side. She thinks of showing Tenko real magic someday, when she can. She thinks of how Tenko looked just before they kissed.

She's certain she's never had a better day than this, and there's a smile on her face all the way into the morning.


End file.
